


Lena Luthor reunited glory

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl TV 2015
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lena Luthor organize a party after kara danvers tells her secret of being superhero. Lillian doesnt know anything gonna happened. She also had a surprise to Lena knowing that she was invited too.





	Lena Luthor reunited glory

It is a beautiful night after the daxamites gone away. People start all over again, and also Lena, she deserve peace and beloved. She organize a party for people she loved. Ofcourse the Danvers sisters are invited, Maggie Saywer. And her mom, even shes not sure she will come.  
That night in the party, where everyone is dancing, chattering and enjoying. Lena seated desperately, she was so nervous, still remembering Kara told her secret. But then she realize, anything happened for a reason.  
After a while, Kara came with her sister and Maggie.  
Alex sees Lena looks so serious.  
" Kara, there is Lena. Come to her. We are behind you."  
Kara went to Lena, and the L-Corp CEO starts to smile.  
" There you go my hero. Im glad you came."  
Kara sit beside her.  
" Hope you are not mad at me. I mean at all. I am..."  
Lena has now a happy face after a while.  
" Im not, look, I know you always want to protect me and to all people of National City. I just cant imagine that you are really supergirl. Tell me, how do you fly?  
Kara smiled and hug Lena. Alex and Maggie saw that, then they also come closer to their table.  
" One day, Im gonna give you ride." Kara said it laughly.  
Alex seated with Maggie.  
" So. We can see, both of you are having a good time."  
In the middle of the night, a limo stops and Lena sensed something.  
Maggie, stood up and, " Ms. Luthor, do you have other visitor?"  
" No." Lena nodded.  
Everyone is waiting who will come out in the car.  
Lena and friends come near at the door.  
And soon Lillian step out of the car. And another one.  
Lena surprise when she saw a man.  
" Lex....?"  
Lex went to Lena and hug her.  
" Lena, my dear sister. Im happy to see you."  
Lillian were happy too, until she notice the Danvers sister and Maggie Sawyer.  
" I thought you wake up from the truth Lena. Why are they here?"  
Lena, talk her mom.  
" Mom, they are my visitors. They come her for peace."  
Lillian still hard.  
" Through anything?"  
" Yes mom, you gonna accept them wether you like it or not. Kara, Alex, Maggie, this is my mom, i hope she arent scare you by this moment."  
Kara smiled. " No were not. Its okay."  
And Lex saw supermans cousin.  
" So, Lena, can you introduce your friends to me. They look so cool."  
Alex was shaking inside.  
Lex talked again.  
" Dont be scared of me. Ive change, when superman give me a vacation trip. You must be Kara, my sisters hero. Glad to meet you."  
Kara shakes his hand. " me too, Mr. Luthor."  
" Lex, just Lex."  
" Sure, Lex, and this is my sister Alex and Maggie her wife."  
Lex is also happy to meet them.  
" See mom, these people are kind."  
Lillian, feel exhausted. " Im in the car, incase you find me."  
No matter what Lillian do something stupid, Lena doesnt want anything to ruined her party.


End file.
